Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions
Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions is a fan fiction series taking place from mid-2372 until late 2376, featuring the adventures of Captain Noel Turner and his crew aboard the [[USS Cantabrian|USS Cantabrian]] against an ancient race called the M'Tar trying to destabilise peace in the region around the Typhon Expanse. This series is a spin off of Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles. Central and Major Supporting Characters Central and major supporting characters include: * Captain Noel Turner : Commanding officer * Lieutenant Commander Elizabeth Singh : First officer * Lieutenant Commander Antonio "Tony" Ramirez : Second officer / Operations manager * Lieutenant Commander Ethan Arden : Chief engineer * Doctor Marie Bourget : Chief medical officer * Lieutenant Yh'ahni : Chief of security * Lieutenant junior grade Dakota Caldwell : Chief linguistics officer * Lieutenant junior grade Tawana Jonar : Flight controller * Commander Scott Fack : Counselor / Starfleet Intelligence operative * Lieutenant Ulitania Jonar : Chief of security until late 2372. * Lieutenant Milami Thall : Assistant chief engineer * Doctor Helena Bourget : Civilian * Admiral Zahara Hogan : Sector Commander, Deep Space 4 * Captain Liam de Gaillimhe : Commanding officer, [[USS Aotearoa|USS Aotearoa]] * Admiral John Sill : Commanding officer, [[USS McCaffery|USS McCaffery]] * Captain Anne Cobry : Commanding officer, [[USS Prospect (NCC-60056-A)|USS Prospect]] Episodes Season One - 2372 * "Catalyst, Part One" - Fresh out of dry dock, the [[USS Cantabrian|USS Cantabrian]] heads to Starbase Expanse 4 to pick up several crew members; however, the Myhr'an start antagonising the United Federation of Planets, and Starfleet Command requests the Cantabrian crew investigate the rise in Myhr'an violence, the strange silence from several Starfleet ships and colonies, the strange reading emanating from Myhr'an starships, and a missing Myhr'an body... * "Catalyst, Part Two" - As the crew see first hand the devastating effects of the Myhr'an planet killer, the Myhr'an shapeshifter remains aboard, on the loose. Can the Cantabrian and her crew regroup with the Starfleet armada gathering at Canaileus Prime to face the planet killer head on... * "Dakota" - Three Lelari warships decloak with weapons trained on the Cantabrian, demanding the crew turn over Dakota Caldwell to their authorities to stand trial for genocide against Lelari people... * "Isolation" - A chance exposure to three random but deadly items on an alien planet sees Noel Turner needing immediate medical attention, but the transporter, detecting foreign bodies, attempts to deflect the signal back to the planet -- the Cantabrian's isolation ward remains damaged -- only to have it rerouted to the isolation ward on an abandoned space station in orbit... * "Two Hit, One Stone" - A trader claims the Myhr'an are holding survivors from Starbase Expanse 4 and other starships and starbases hit by the Myhr'an planet killer and provides some pretty compelling and convincing evidence. Yh'ahni accompanies the trader to the supposed Myhr'an internment camp, the Cantabrian appearing the pursue them. But is all what it seems? * "White Flag" - Scott Fack's former lover comes to save the day with claims of a new and lethal group threatening to reignite the Great War. But, as Scott and the others will discover, descriptions don't do this group any justice... * "[[The Eagle (TCE episode)|The Eagle]]" - Responding to a distress call from a Starfleet starship on the edge of explored space, the Cantabrian crew come face-to-face with not only a long-standing Federation mystery but also a long talked-about hostile race, while emotions Ethan Arden thought he conquered 30 years ago come bubbling to the surface... * "Oh, What A Lovely War" - The Cantabrian spreads resources thin, battling a Myhr'an starship in orbit and Myhr'an soldiers on Canaileus Prime's surface. The situation forces Tawana Killan to confront her fears, take risks and face a challenge unlike anything she's previously faced... * "An Innocent Time" - Starfleet Command orders the Cantabrian investigate the radio silence from top-secret installation Dante Station, located within the Devil's Cradle, but they experience more than they bargained for with the past returning to haunt them... * ' "Devil's Cube" ' - Continuing within the Devil's Cradle, attempting to find a way out, the Cantabrian's crew encounter a derelict Borg cube. As Liz Singh makes a startling discovery aboard the "Devil's Cube", sensors and an away team mission reveal the biggest threat to the Cantabrian isn't the Borg but what lies in a subspace rift slightly beyond the Cube... * "Salvation" - Encountering a planet severely affected by subspace phenomenon unleashed during "An Innocent Time", Tony Ramirez is reminded of his parents' disasterous testing of a coaxial warp drive years earlier. But unlike the events during his teenage years, this time Ramirez works to save the planet, disobeying orders in the process... * "Better The Devil You Know" - Dakota Caldwell takes special interest in a cryptic artifact undecipherable by the Federation's finest. But as research consumes more and more of Dakota's time, the artifact threatens his and the crew's lives... * "Daughter's Keeper" - Attending a regional medical conference to discuss her preliminary findings about the Taris Syndrome on a neutral planet, Marie Bourget uncovers a far more sinister secret about her daughter and encounters help from the most unlikely of sources... * "Deceptions" - Starfleet directs the Cantabrian to rendezvous with a Myhr'an peace envoy, but when they arrive at the coordinates, peace appears the last thing on that Myhr'an starship's agenda... Season Two - 2373 * "Repercussions" - Actions have consequences, and for the Cantabrian crew, the Treaty Killers attack Deep Space 4 in an attempt to capture Scott Fack. But Liam de Gaillimhe and the crew of the [[USS Aotearoa (NX-78312)|USS Aotearoa]] still have a few surprises up their sleeves... * "Thicker Than Water" - Aumil Killan and representatives from the Trill Symbiosis Commission show up at Deep Space 4 on an official investigation into his daughter's joining with the Jonar symbiont. Noel Turner and the Cantabrian crew close ranks to protect her, as Helena Bourget shows up to help bring her mother out of her coma... * "The Betrayed" - Ethan Arden meets up with one of his old Starfleet Academy classmates aboard Deep Space 4. But friendship soon gives way to a battle as the Maquis sabotage the station. In the meantime, Helena's plan to get back into her mother's good books misfires... * "Stranger Than Fiction" - Liz Singh seeks out the help of Scott Fack, now a captain at Starfleet Command on Earth because her reality is totally different than when she left Deep Space 4 aboard a runabout days before... * "Bitter Sweet" - Dakota Caldwell grows extremely ill and discovers he needs to learn to deal with life with a terminal illness... * "Finding The Edges Of Who She Is" - Tawana Jonar undergoes the ''zhian'tara'' ceremony to find out more about her previous hosts. But two unexpected side-effects send Yh'ahni reeling: memories dealing with her birth mother and adoptive parents and more warrior-like and primitive behavior emerging... * "She Woke Up Screaming Aloud, A Prayer From Her Secret God" - Helena Bourget, still reeling from rejection, goes from seedy bar to seedy bar on every dodgy planet she can find to gather as much information on the location of Dr. Samantha Delaney to possibly join forces. But Helena finds help in the oddest of places... * TBD * TBD * "Best Served Cold" - The Cantabrian is hot on the trail of Dr. Samantha Delaney. * "I Who Have Nothing" - Liam de Gaillimhe and the Aotearoa crew join the Cantabrian in the cat-and-mouse game with Dr. Samantha Delaney with some shocking results... * "Hold On" External Links * Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions